1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photosensitive material capable of recording digital image information without deterioration and an image forming method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The preparation of a film for screening has conventionally applied a method of using image information captured using a negative film for photography as a source image, preparing a copy by printing it on an intermediate film and further printing this on a positive film to be provided for projection.
In many cases, the intermediate film for preparation of a copy is used twice. The negative source film is printed on a negative intermediate film for preparing a master positive. Then, the master positive is printed again on the intermediate film for preparing duplicate negative. The duplicate negative is finally printed on a positive film for screening.
In the preparation of a film for screening, there has recently prevailed a process of carrying out the digital synthesis and editing of the source image and converting it on a film as an analogue image again by a film recorder. This is carried out because images impossible in reality are prepared by synthesis and editing by a computer and the freedom of image representation can be expanded. As the source image, there can be used various images such as image information obtained by digitizing image information photographed on a negative film for photographing by a film scanner, image information photographed by an HD video camera and image information obtained by computer graphics.
When the source image is prepared as digital information in good convenience as described above and this is screened by conventional analog screening, there is applied a process of printing the source prepared as digital information on an intermediate film and printing this on a positive film for screening in a similar manner as a conventional process.
However, when the process is applied, a new problem is generated in accordance with the high resolution of digital information. When original image is printed on a silver halide photosensitive material, there has been a problem that the deterioration of image quality occurs and adequate screening image quality is not kept. There has been required the improvement of the deterioration of image quality performances such as the generation of blotting, the deterioration of sharpness and the lowering of color reproducibility that originate in the photographic properties of an analog silver halide photosensitive material. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A-)62-284344 indicates that color mixing is little and granularity and resolution are improved by matching the peak wavelength of spectral sensitivity of the green photosensitive emulsion layer of a silver halide color photosensitive material with 514.5 nm of the wavelength of argon (Ar) laser, in picture recording by laser using 514.5 nm of the wavelength of argon (Ar) laser as a green light source.
However, the above-mentioned Patent Document 1 does not provide description concerning image recording with high resolution. Furthermore, a green light source device recently used in the field of preparing a film for screening is small-sized and power saving, and thus solid laser is main stream and its wavelength is 532.0 nm. Therefore, the silver halide photosensitive material described in Patent Document 1 is clearly unsuitable for recording fine digital image information. Consequently, there has been intensively desired a silver halide photosensitive material capable of recording digital image information with little deterioration.